My Decision
by khpwnage
Summary: Me and my friend get sucked into a Pokemon region called Azu,and someone is trying to kill us, Me, Rebecca ficgrl555, and our new friend Kylie explore the world and try to stop the villain, what will happen to our group?R
1. The Begining

Note: I do not own Pokemon, but I have permissions from the real ficgrl555 to use her in the story, I respect that I will not use real names unless allowed. Enjoy or not. Updated on 11/11/06, her name will be used in the story.

My Decision

By: Khpwnage

In a chat room, a girl's Pen Name, ficgrl555, was talking to me, Khpwnage, a boy, they were best friends (and still are) were talking about Pokemon and how cool it would be if they were taken away into the Pokemon world, they were just about to log off, here's how they ended the conversation.

Ficgrl555: Well, I guess that's it.

Khpwnage: You said it, man its so windy outside, is it windy at yours 2?

Ficgrl555: Survey says… Yes

Khpwnage: Meet me at my house, its annoying that we have to keep chatting like this, typing and typing on and on.

Ficgrl555: Be There.

Both: See ya!

Both: Logged Out.

Now that they were each logged off and went outside, the wind had turned into a huge storm. "Oh Crap!" They each said at the same time once they saw the storm, they were each holding on to something on the block, but the gust was way too strong, they couldn't hold on any longer, they each flew into the wind. They were each screaming like crazy, and then they saw each other. "What's going on!" ficgrl555 said to me as we are all flying around. "I don't know!" I replied, while getting sucked, and then they woke up on a strange island, and something with a fiery tale, big eyes, and said "Charmander!" when we woke up.

"It's a Charmander!" We had replied, dancing while Charmander looked puzzled, then they were saying "We are in The Pokemon World!!!!!!!" while laughing like crazy. "Who are you guys?" someone asked, and then we had stopped dancing. What on Earth is going on? We each thought, what's going to happen! We thought. "What's your name?" the person asked, then pushed me onto a platform that flew away and left me on a island, then the platform went back and flew with ficgrl555.

"God, I liked it and know I hate it." I said, while calling her real name to find her. "Now what am I going to do, I just lost my friend by a Pokemon person, I presume." I said when I just saw that a Pokemon saw and watched me. "It's a Dratini! And a Squirtle, and a Mudkip!" I yelled when they each came and let me pet them. "Can I keep you guys?" They each bowed their head, knowing that they said "Yes". Over the past few days, he met a girl named, Kylie, it was a weird thing that my real name was Kyle, and over that time, my three young Pokemon became, Blastoise, Dragonite, and Swampert, and caught a Starmie, and found an Eevee, gave it a water stone, and became a Vaporeon, and eventually, had run a Rescue Team for Water Pokemon called "RTWP" for "Rescue Team for Water Pokemon".

But, there was a matter of what Rebecca (ficgrl555) did while I was gone and, like me, she was looking for her friend, me. She found another Charmander and found a Torchic that she raised by herself, and for the span of two days, they each evolved into Blaizikin and Charazard. She found a beach house and stayed there for a few days. She had alerted the police about me and no research was found until they contacted the RTWP and I said my name. I told Kylie about Rebecca and how she was my best friend and that she was really cool.

After a week of searching, the police lent Rebecca their police boat and went to the island; apparently they sent her the map of a place called "Azu" and had found me and Kylie. We all became good friends and decided to form a pact that we would be best friends for life, and if we left the Pokemon world, we would never forget each other. "Now, what will our parents think when they realize we are missing?" Rebecca asked me. "Oh god, your right, this sucks, what are we going to do?" I replied back to her. How will we ever get back?

The next morning is where the real adventure had started; we awoke to a beautiful sunrise and our Pokemon all awake, since we did not have any Poke Balls, they slept in an area we put them in, mine were in the water inside the building, Rebecca's were in a barnyard I had built the other day with Kylie, and Kylie put her Poke Balls in her knapsack. She told me about her parents died and she became an orphan, and how she was stranded here at Azu region, she didn't tell me why she just flat out said it; I knew I should respect her privacy so I didn't ask her for anymore info. So back to the adventure, we went outside for water; we had buckets and a large raft, I had used my Lapras to get fresh water in a huge bucket, I said it was the easy way, and then we rode our Pokemon out in the deep blue sky, where we heard Tailows and Swellows chirping and smelled the scent of Florettas on the grassy fields, we were having a great time. "You know, let's go back and get our Pokemon and go on an adventure." Kylie said after a while of cloud watching. "Why, like Ash Ketchum did?" Me and Rebecca asked, then she questioned who was he and we explained everything we possibly could.

"That's not why though, the reason why, is that we can see sights no one has probably ever seen before, we have to see all the Pokemon we can, life is just so short, it's so crappy that almost everybody in the world only stay in one place for all their lives, not knowing what they could have saw, I don't want to be like them, I just want to go every place in the living planet, there's more than one region we can see through out the planet, maybe we should go out into the world while we can, we don't have to die seeing what we missed out on, we've got to go see what we can, write a story for example, tell everyone what we saw, every person we met, all the Pokemon we saw, tell these people, that there's more to the world that we know, but just don't believe it. Who's with this idea? Let's go guys!" Kylie said. What she had said about the world inspires everything about this story. We raced back home, grabbed our stuff, Pokemon, supplies, and dashed off into the deep blue, the great beyond, and even closer to our friendship that we ever had. "Well, were outside, no parents, no school, and possibly, no trouble, are you sure we'll be okay Kylie?" Rebecca asked. "Nothing to worry about." Kylie said, and, the story unfolds now.


	2. The Adventure Unfolds

My Decision: Update #2

The adventure was about to begin, they grabbed all their Pokemon and went out that door, they decided to buy a town map and blow the old Pokemon shelter, I rode on Lapras, Rebecca flew low on Charizard, and Kylie rode on my Blastoise, because she does not have any Pokemon she can ride on, so, we started the adventure by drinking some "Pink Lemonade" from the house, what she did not know it was something else. "Whoa… I feel dizzy." Kylie said after taking another sip. "I know, me too, are you sure this is pink lemonade." I asked. "Read the label, I don't know." Rebecca said weird. "Oh crap, this isn't pink lemonade, oh god." I said, realizing what it was. A few hours later of very odd conversation, they headed to Pallet Town, we thought that we knew what was in it, but it's new, hotels, restaurants, it's new, Kylie has a house and money that lasted us for the night because we had to leave the next day to get to Pewter City, where we would have to fight Brock, the Pewter City gym leader, as everyone knows, Brock is a rock –type Pokemon trainer that Ash Ketchum he had once defeated and went on an adventure and prevailed in there adventure.

"So, were here, the beautiful Pallet Town, my hometown, this is where I got my little Bulbasaur when I was five years old. This is my home; I grew up with my brother who is now in parts, looking for Unown in Egypt. But I survived all the perils I went through, I made my Treeko to a Sceptile and made my party all leaf." Kylie explained. "So this is what it's like to live in Pallet Town, where Ash did a long time ago, do you know where he is? Any information on the whereabouts on where he was last seen, at all?" Rebecca asked like crazy. "The most important question is how are we going to go to sleep when you guys are up all night, I mean come on, this is ridiculous you guys have been asking questions for hours, lets just fall asleep, please." I had commanded them until we fell asleep. We said our goodnights and I slept in Kylie's room and Rebecca slept in her brother's room. Next day, we were all set up to be exploring when we heard…

"Hey, it's Kylie and other freaks, where have you been geek?" a boy's voice said while entering Pewter City. "Hey, David, why don't you go eat it, I'm sure there's a lot of crap over there." Kylie said defending himself, and also angrily. "Why do you always protect and fight back, it's useless against me." David said talking back to her. "Hey David." I said and punched him to the ground. "Let's go, last thing I want to see is some one getting ticked at me for beating him up, I think he's out so we can by ourselves some valuable time so we can go to the bank, get money, go to the gym and beat Brock." I said and Rebecca had a dreamy look in her eyes.

She likes Brock and probably wanted to see him so badly she almost exploded with joy when I and Kylie had told her about going to the gym, after we went to the bank, we went to the gym. It was closed.

Sorry it's so short, I just have writers block.


End file.
